Tdi Kindergarten
by RyanReynoldsIsMine
Summary: Follow Courtney in her kindergarten days, best friend Heather and 'boyfriend' Duncan. Some kids may say bad words *cough* Duncan *cough* there will be cute little kisses here and there too.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading**

A little girl sat in the back of her uncles red convertible. It was her first day of kindergarten, she wore a pink sundress and white flipflops. Her brown hair was in ringlets and fell on her back. She had tan skin and cute freckles on her nose.

"Ok we are almost at your school Courtney." Her uncle said looking in the mirror. He was around 25 and he was very good looking. He had tan skin, dark blue eyes, and very nice jet black hair that was moussed back. He was a musician and a rebel.

"Okay Uncle Jesse!" she said happily. Her mom died, so her dad needed help raising her. He called Jesse who was his brother in law, and his best friend Joey to help watch Courtney. Jesse's wife Becky also helped take care of Courtney. The car pulled up to the school and Courtney hopped out with Jesse.

"Ready for your first day, pumpkin?" Jesse said kneeling down to her.

"Yea! I will be very smart too, I can count too one hundred and sing the abc's backwards!" Courtney said smiling proudly. Jesse smirked.

"I know, you are the smartest girl ever." He said hugging her. She smiled and let go. He kissed her on her nose and walked her to her first class.

"If you be good, we will get you a prize, okay Courtney?" Jesse said opening the door.

"Yep! Bye Uncle Jesse I love you!"

"Love you too pumpkin." Jesse said hugging her.

"Hello, my name is , are you Courtney?" said to her. She nodded and let go of Jesses hand. stood up.

"Hello… and you must be?" She said in a flirtious way to Jesse.

"Married." He said smiring. She frowned. Courtney walked inside the class and looked around. She found the dress up area. She picked up a frog stuffed animal and a purple dress.

"Hi, im Heather. Can I play princess with you." An asian girl said smiling. Her two front teeth were missing and her black hair was in a ponytail.

"Sure, my name is Courtney. I am the leader though." Courtney said smiling. Heather frowned.

"Fine… how about you be princess and I be the queen?" Heather said. Courtney smiled and they both played dress up. A chubby girl with a brown pony tail and moles on her face walked up.

"Hi. Could I play. I am Beth."

"Umm, sure. _i_ am the princess though." Courtney said proudly.

"No I am pwettier and bwetter than you." Beth said shyly. Courtney glared at her.

"I have better grammar." She said proudly. Beth frowned and walked away. Courtney looked around the room. There was a tan kid with brown hair and a polo shirt reading a book. He looked smart to. There was a girl with red hair and green dress running around the room saying," BOOM BOOM!" There was a kid with light red hair and a hamburger on his shirt picking his nose.

Heather got up and went over to a girl with dark skin. Courtney decided to get up and follow.

"Leave me alone! I gotta bigger butt!" The dark girl yelled. Courtney tried not to giggle.

"I have more friends, Leshawna!" Heather yelled. The teacher came and told them to go into corners. Courtney sighed and went to go play with blocks. She plopped down and was stacking the blocks.

"One… two… three… four" She was reaching to put the fifth one up but someone knocked it down.

"Hey!" She yelled getting up. She saw a kid in a leather jacket with black shoes and blue shorts that was a little taller than her. He had teal eyes and a black mohawk. He wasn't looking at Courtney, he was looking at the kid she saw earlier picking his nose.

"Harold." He growled. He ran over to him and pushed him.

"How rude." Courtney muttered. She saw the mean boy talking to a girl with short black hair and fake blue highlights clipped on.

"How come he is being nice to _her_." She muttered to her self.

"They are gonna get married!" She heard a blonde boy in a pink shirt and cowboy hat yell. The mean boy nodded and looked at the short black hair girl.

"Duncan and Gwen, sitting in a tree!" A boy who was Hispanic said. Duncan kissed her cheek then shoved him.

"Hey!" the boy said. Heather was staring at the kid blushing. Courtney walked over to Heather but someone pushed her. She yelped on my way down. 'I will tell Uncle Jesse!' she thought she stood up and saw Duncan.

Duncans eyes widened and he stammered.

"I uh I am umm…I.. I am sorry." He said than ran over to the kid in the cowboy hat.

"Geoff!" He called. Courtney looked at him and he was whispering to Geoff. He pointed at Courtney and he blushed. Geoff smiled really big and looked at Courtney. Geoff stopped smiling.

"You are too different, you and Gwen kiss." Geoff said out loud. Courtney frowned. Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky were married and had twin babies, and they were different, a _lot_ different, the only thing they had in common, was that they both loved each other, she thought.

Duncan frowned and walked over to Courtney.

"Geoff doesn't like you, he likes when I love Gwen, but you are better. You have to be my secret princess, okay?" Duncan said to Courtney. _He is cute_. Thought Courtney.

"Okay, sure." Courtney nodded. Duncan grinned and he was missing a tooth. He blew Courtney a kiss and ran away to yell at Leshawna. Courtney walked up to Heather.

"I am in love!" Courtney said throwing her arms in the air.

"Me too. With Alejandro!" Heather said smiling.

"Snack time!" said ringing a little bell. Everybody went to the table and a chubby boy with blonde hair was really excited.

"Who wants to pass out the crackers?" The teacher said. Courtney and Duncan raised their hands.

"Let me do it Duncan!" Courtney whined.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Pleaaasseee! Teacher! Pick me pick me!" Courtney said waving her hand around.

"Okay Courtney pass out crackers, Duncan pass out napkins." Duncan and Courtney got up and went to the teacher. They growled at eachother.

"I thought you liked me." Courtney growled at him. He sighed.

"I do. But its normal if people fight." He said getting napkins. Uncle Jesse and Becky fight a lot? And then they always make up and kiss and tell me to leave the room. Huh. Courtney thought.

**That's my chapter! The next one, they will finish snack time and sit in a circle and introduce them selfs and do other stuff, mkay? Thanks and review **** tell me who your favorite kid is on this, I like Courtney, lol obviously. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes I did use Full House, thank you very much **

Duncan put the napkins down and Courtney placed the crackers on the crackers. When she got to the chubby blonde boy, he ate the cracker out of her hand.

"Ewww. That's gross." Courtney said whipping her hand on her shirt. "Teacherrrr! This boy put his slobber on my hand!" Courtney yelled.

"No Owen." Ms. Simon said scolding Owen. Owen sighed sadly. Courtney finished passing out the crackers. Courtney sat down and picked up her cracker. She took a bite. She looked at her cracker. It _was_ a camel. But now it had no head. When everyone was done, they had to sit in a circle.

"Okay, now is time for introductions, I want you to say your name and something cool about your self." Ms. Simon said. She pointed at the red head girl Courtney saw earlier that was acting crazy.

"My name is Izzy! I like boom boom." She said giggling. Next to her was the girl who had a fight with Heather.

"Leshawna. I like to be right." She said while pulling at her sleeve. Next to her was the boy who picks his nose.

"My name is Harold. I like ninja's. I like how I am just like a ninja! We both have small penises." Harold said nodding. The teachers jaw dropped.

"Harold, no saying noddy things." She said pointing her finger at him.

"I am Gwen. I like having blue in my hair." Gwen said twirling a fake blue hair.

"I am Duncan. I know a lot of things, like that Courtney is sexy. Also I know curse words, hell, damn, fu-"

"NO! Duncan we do _not_ say that!" The teacher said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I am Lindsay. I like stuff." A blonde said looking at her nails.

"I. am. The Justin! Super cool, sexy and everything!" A tan boy exclaimed looking at everybody. The teacher sighed and shook her head.

"Tyler is me and I am super good at sports!" A kid said happily.

"I am Heather. I like being the boss and I want to rule the world." Courtneys best friend said while hugging a stuffed bee.

"Mi llamo es Alejandro. That means my name is Alejandro in Spanish!" Alejandro said happily.

"I am Courtney! I have an Uncle named Jesse and an Auntie named Becky. If I be good, I get a prize!" Courtney said smiling proud of her self.

"I am Owen. I love food like yea." Owen said patting his tummy.

"Geoff. I love parties. Sometimes my big bro lets me have a sip of wine." The teachers eyes widened.

"Bridgett. I love animals and someday, I want to be a pro at surfing."

"Ezekiel. This is my fist and last day here eh, my mom said if I don't like it here I can be homeschooled, eh and I don't like it here."

"Trent. I am learning guitar." Gwen oohed.

"Dj. I love animals too." He said hugging a stuffed bunny he brought from home.

"Eva. I HATE everyone." She said glaring at everyone.

"Beth. I am super pretty, and much better than her!" She said pointing at Courtney.

"Hey! I will tell on you! My family says I am the prettiest young lady ever!" Courtney said glaring. The teacher told them to stop.

"Noah, I like to read."

"Katie! I love my BFFFL Sadie!"

"Sadie! I love my BFFFL Katie!"

"Cody. I like ladies." He said winking at everyone. The girl next to him with her hair in a braid and the tips died purple squealed.

"Sierra! I love you Cody EEEE!" She squealed hugging a confused Cody.

"Okay, now we know everyone, you may talk to eachother." Ms. Simon said going to her desk. Courtney walked over to Heathers group and sat down. In her group was Duncan, Alejandro, and Beth.

"Go away, you are too ugly." Beth yelled. Courtney squinted at her and walked away.

"No! Courtney come back!" Alejandro, Heather, and Duncan yelled. Courtney smiled and took a seat. Beth glared at her.

"Ugly." Beth growled at Courtney. Courtney glared at her.

"Its okay princess, my dad told me to do this." Duncan said to Courtney. Duncan turned to Beth and flipped her off.

"What does that mean?" Courtney, Beth, Alejandro, and Heather asked. Duncan shrugged.

"My dad does it all the time and sometimes he does that and yells _JACKASS!"_ Duncan said imitating his dad. Courtney raised her eyebrows. Beth crossed her arms and glared at Courtney. _Why does she hate me_ Courtney thought.

**That's it for this chapter, thank you and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you soo much for the reviews! I really appreciate it. The TDROTI kids are in a different class room, they will only see each other at recess. Sorry if it isn't too detailed, but if you got a problem with that, then don't read it! I want you guys to tell me if it is a little on the un-detaily side, because I think that it is fine right now. Thanks and review!**

**Here are the favorites Beth:1 Courtney:1 Heather:1**

Harold saw Duncan flip Beth off and gasped. The little nerdy red head ran up to the teachers desk, ready to start snitching.

"Teacher! Duncan gave Beth a penis finger! Like this!" Harold said while showing her the middle finger. Ms. Simon gasped, and stood up instantly.

"Duncan! No doing that with your finger, I want you in the corner!" She yelled across the room to Duncan. He groaned, threw the pencil cup on the floor, and stormed over to his corner. Ms. Simon kneeled down to Harold. "Harold, I don't want you to say penis, and don't show anyone that finger." She said. Harold gasped.

"EVERYONE THE TEACHER SAID PENIS!" Harold yelled while turning around. Everyone started to giggle.

"HAROLD! DO _not _say that! Go to the other corner!" She scolded while pointing a finger to a corner. Duncan was laughing at Harold from his corner with his finger pointing at him. Courtney sighed and picked up the pencils that Duncan shoved on the floor.

"Some kids are so immature." She sighed while putting the cup with the pencils on the table. She sat down and brushed on her dress with her hands. Everyone was talking for a little while longer and the teacher rang a bell.

"Everyone, it is time for recess! We will go outside and play with Ms. Rogers class on the play ground and when we come back in we will learn." The teacher said getting up to lead the kids outside.

"Fuck learning." Duncan muttered while getting in line. Leshawna looked at Duncan and had one hand over her mouth that was shapped like an o, and one stubby little finger pointing at Duncan.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Ima teeeeeellllllllllllll!" She said while getting out of line to go to the teacher.

"NO! I don't want to face the wall during the whole recess… next time you can have my cookies if you don't tell." Duncan said to a Leshawna who was pondering the idea.

"Hmmmm, I guess so… just this _one_ time white boy." She said shaking his hand for a deal before getting back in line. Courtney and her class was walking down the hall to get outside. She had one of her light tan fingers wrapped around a ringlet of golden and chocolate brown hair. She pursed her lips and walked outside, thanking Owen for holding the door open. She turned around and saw Duncan walking out.

Duncan was looking strait ahead smirking and Owen frowned.

"YOUR WELCOME FOR HOLDING THE DOOR OPEN!" Owen yelled in Duncan's face. Duncan flinched and knitted his eyebrows together (Pretend he dosent have a unobrow)

"THANK YOU THERE YA HAPPY!" Duncan yelled right back in Owens face. The teacher came and split them up. Courtney decided not to watch anymore and walked to the swings. She sat down and frowned. She kicked forwards and backwards. It didn't move. She sighed.

A girl with light blonde hair, bright green eyes, and a really pretty smile walked up to Courtney.

"Hi! I am Dakota!" She posed when she said her name," and I was wondering, if you would like to play tag with me and my friends!" She said jumping up and down happily. Courtney hopped off of her swing and smiled.

"Sure and im Courtney." She said. Dakota grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards a group of people.

"Okay, this is Anne-Maria, Dawn, Lenny, and Scott. They and I are the cool kids of our class." Dakota said smiling brightly.

"Hi, I am Courtney." She said smiling. Lenny glared at Dakota and turned towards Courtney.

"I told her a million times, that I want everyone to call me Lightning!" He exclaimed while throwing his arms up in the air. Courtney giggled.

"Okay, Lightning." Courtney said smiling. Lenny- err… _Lightning_ smiled and hugged Courtney.

"I am jealous, like how do you tan so well, we are only five?!" Anne-Maria said picking up Courtneys hand and looking at her tan.

"Go outside and to the beach more often." Courtney said shrugging. Anne-Maria rolled her eyes.

"Whateva to that, someday I will get a spray tan." She said patting her hair that she obviously put too much hair spray in. Courtney smiled and they started to play tag.

**Sorry it was so short, I want you guys to tell me which person you want me to make a story on with their POV, it can be a couple too. I will end all votes when this story has six chapters**. **VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT TO HAVE THEIR OWN STORY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**For some votes I got Coderra, Dott, and Aleheather. FFnette, when you said Heather, did you want Aleheather? Okay I got ideas for those three story's already and I will tell you the summary.**

**The Dott story: In her palm lay a peaceful little squirrel. Until the gunshot. Outraged, she stands up, blue eyes full of anger. She scans the forest and her eyes meet with a guy her age, gun firmly placed in his hands. She reads his aura, and tries to shake off the guilt. He was like a magnet to her. Do opposites really attract? NAME: ITS TRUE, OPPOSITES ATTRACT**

**The Aleheather: "I want you to meet my big brother!" Her best friend Courtney says pointing at him. She looks up and locked eyes with him '**_**No it cant be, this isn't right, falling in love with your best friends brother'**_** Heather smirks and shakes hands with him, planning on playing hard to get. Can she keep this secret from her best friend? Will he love her back? NAME: BEST FRIENDS BROTHER**

**Coderra: Sierra has always had a secret crush on Cody. Ever since they were best friends in the first grade. The problem is Cody's girlfriend. Gwen. Will Sierra open up and tell Cody? Will he like her back? NAME: OUT OF THE FREINDZONE**

**I have a million Duncney story ideas. Vote which one you want!**

**Dott:2**

**Aleheather:2?**

**Coderra:1**

**Duncney:1**

Courtney ran behind a tree, brown ringlets bouncing up and down as she ran. She hid behind the tree and slowly looked out. She saw Lightning tag Anne-Maria. Anne-Maria threw her arms up and down and groaned. Courtney slowly mad her way over to Lightning.

"I think she's cute." Lightning said blushing and pointing a finger at Anne-Maria, who patted her hair then ran towards Dakota. Courtney looked at Lightning and smiled. "Hey, I like your freckles!" Lightning said poking a freckle on Courtney's nose.

"Thanks Lightning, but don't poke my face." She walked over to Dawn who was sitting on the grass talking to something, while Scott was standing over her and trying to see what she was talking to. Courtney got down on her knees.

"Hello little ladybug." Dawn whispered holding out her hands. A little red ladybug crawled up onto her hands. Courtney smiled.

"Name it Poopy-Butt!" Scott laughed. Dawn scowled and held the bug closer to her chest.

"No… its more like… Fred." She said while playing with 'Fred'. Scott laughed and held out his hands.

"Can I hold it sweetie?" He asked. She placed it in his hands.

"Sweetie?" Courtney asked confused.

"We got bored with tag, so we decided to play house. Im mommy and he is daddy, Fred is our baby." Dawn said happily and she tickled the ladybug in Scotts hands. Scott made a face at the ladybug.

"Can I be Auntie?" Courtney asked while putting her hands together and under her chin.

"Sure." Dawn said while picking up the ladybug.

"It pooped in my hands!" Scott said as Dawn was taking it. "Be right back!" Scott said. Courtney watched him run off and wipe it on a kids shirt. He had glasses and was short in a red jacket. (Cameron) Duncan walked up just as Scott ran back.

"What are you doing?" Duncan asked as he played with glasses.

"Who's are those?" Dawn asked frowning.

"Harold. Whatcha doing?" Duncan asked again.

"House." Scott said while picking grass.

"Can I pla-" "GIMME BACK MY GLASSES!" Harold yelled interrupting Duncan and snatching the glasses. "HMPH!" Harold yelled while pushing out his chest and walking off. Duncan looked at Dawn.

"Can I play?" He asked again. Dawn nodded. "Good. What is princess?" Duncan asked smirking and pointing a thumb at Courtney.

"The Auntie. This is Fred, I am the mommy and Scott is the daddy." She said showing Duncan Fred. Duncan smirked.

"I will be the uncle." He said elbowing Courtney. Courtney pushed his chest lightly as he laughed. "Can I smush him?" Duncan asked looking at Fred.

"NOO! You cant smush your nephew!" Dawn said holding Fred closer. Scott laughed and him and Duncan highfived. Dakota ran up.

"House! Yay! Can I be the big sis?" She asked jumping up and down.

"Sure, Courtney is the Aunt, Duncan is Uncle, Scott daddy, ladybug is baby Fred, and I am the mommy!" Dawn said putting Fred in her hands.

"Awah hes cute!" Dakota gushed as she watched it crawl in her palm. Dawn smiled.

"Sooo….. wifey?" Duncan asked Courtney smirking. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"You have to kiss if your married." Dakota said looking at Dawn and Scott then to Duncan and Courtney.

"Eww cooties!" Courtney said scrunching her nose. Duncan smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Awahh! Now you guys!" Dakota said. Scott and Dawn sighed as Scott leaned in and pecked her lips. "Awahhhh happy couples!" Dakota said clapping after Dawn took Fred and cradled him. A whistle was heard and everyone ran to their classrooms after they said bye.

Courtney sat down in her group. Ms. Simon went to the board and wrote the abc's. Courtney smiled. A spit ball flew fast her nose. She jerked her head to the right and saw Harold taking a spit ball out of his hair with a disgusted look on his face. She looked left.

She saw Duncan with one hand over his mouth trying to hide a laugh. She rolled her eyes and looked at the board. Ms. Simon turned around and smiled at the class.

"Who knows the abc's?" She asked while looking around the room. Courtneys hand shot up. "Yes Noah?" She asked. Courtney frowned and looked at Noah. Noah smirked at her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

" z!" He said proud. Courtney looked at the teacher. Ms. Simon smiled. Courtney rose her hand.

"Yes Courtney?"

"I can say it backwards, a!" She said proud and with a smile.

"Very good Courtney!"

"Do I get a prize?!" Courtney asked excided and on the edge of her seat.

"No Courtney im sorry."

"I want a prize though, I want one I want one!" Courtney said closing her eyes.

"Ughh. Tomorrow then, okay?" Courtney narrowed her eyes.

"Tomorrow." She said.

"Danggg you can get what you want easily?!" Duncan said impressed. Courtney smiled at him and looked up front again.

**Thank you, and remember to vote!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for reviewing, you guys are all so awesome. Remember, I am stopping the votes at chapter 6**

**Dott: 4**

**Codierra: 1**

**Aleheather: 2**

**Duncney: 1**

**I got some other ideas, Noah + Dawn and Duncan.**

"Okay, next we will be singing songs, everybody come sit in the circle." Ms. Simon said getting in a rocking chair in front of a big round rug. Courtney sat in the middle of Duncan and Heather. Duncan slowly moved his hand towards Courtney's. She looked at his hand. She rolled her eyes and Duncan put his hand on hers. "Who knows some songs?" Ms. Simon asked looking at everyone. Courtney raised her hand and the teacher pointed at her.

"I know twinkle! Twinkle Twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are, up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky, twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are!"

"Very good Courtney! Anybody else have a song?" Duncan raised his hand. She pointed to him.

"Im gonna pop some tags, only got twenty dollars in my pocket, I I im huntin, lookin for a comeup, this is fucking awesome!" he said proud.

"Duncan, that is a bad song, okay?"

"Ah whatever." Duncan said waving his hand forward. Courtney sighed and rolled her eyes. Cody was being suffocated by Sierra.

"Sierra, loosen up your grip." The teacher warned waving a finger. Sierra frowned and let go of Cody.

"Ms! Im reminding you about my prize!" Courtney exclaimed waving her hand around. The teacher groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. Courtney narrowed her eyes at her.

"You are pretty." She heard in her ear. She turned to the side and saw Duncan looking right at her.

"Why thank you!" She said smiling.

"Okay kids, its play time." Ms. Simon said getting up and going to her desk. Courtney got up and walked over to the coloring table. She sat down and started to color a duck. She looked out the big window and saw the playground. She squinted and saw Ms. Rogers class in the other window. She saw Dawn waving at her. She smiled and waved back.

"Is that a blue duck?" Harold asked looking at Courtneys picture.

"Yes it is." Courtney smiled while coloring the head. Harold breathed out loud and sat down. He got a picture of a tiger and started to color it.

"Look, my tiger is green." Harold said holding up his picture of a tiger with a green tail. Courtney smiled and Harold put the drawing back down to color it some more.

"YOUR HAIR IS LIKE A GOATS BUTT!" Harold and Courtney heard. They turned around and saw Heather yelling at Gwen. Gwen pushed her onto the floor. Heather fell and tears glistened in her eyes. She shook her head and the tears were gone. Alejandro saw them and pulled out Gwens fake highlight and put it down his pants.

"HA HA no one messes with mi amor." Alejandro said helping Heather up. Ms. Simon came and broke them up.

"They are mean. But not as mean as Duncan." Harold said coloring the tigers eyes purple.

"No, Duncan isn't mean if you get to know him."

"Well, he is mean to me."

"Why?"

"He says im a stupid nerd."

"You aren't stupid, and if he is mean to you, just hit him."

"Okay, thanks Courtney!" Harold said getting up and taking his drawing. He gave it to the teacher. The teacher smiled and put it on the wall. Courtney got up and walked to the teacher.

"Here you go." She said giving the drawing to the teacher.

"Aww thank you Courtney!" She said putting it on the wall next to Harolds.

**Im sorry it is so short, I don't know what else to write, sorry. The votes are done when the next chapter is up!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dott won! The story will be up soon, it is called Its True, Opposites Attract. Make sure to check out my other stories, I suggest Total Drama Adventure and TDI Full House. This is the last chapter :'( im so sad. SORRY!**

**LAST CHAPTER!**

Courtney walked up to the book shelves. She put her hand on the books and slowly stroked each one. She pursed her lips and slowly pulled out The Cat in the Hat. She walked over to the bean bags. She looked to her right. In the orange bean bag was Noah. He was reading Captain Underpants.

"That's a big book." Courtney said eyeing him down. He put down the book and looked at her.

"Yes, I am very smart, so I can read just about anything. I have read the Hunger Games before. Let me tell you, do not read that until you are older." He said then put his nose back into the book. Courtney sighed.

"Do you like airplanes?" she asked. She didn't know what else to talk about.

"Why, so I can die?" He asked narrowing his eyes a bit. Courtney cracked a smile.

"Your kind of funny." She said. He chewed on his upper lip for about a second. (if you don't know what the fuck im talking about by that, do that right now)

"Its called sarcasm hun. Now let me read." He warned pointing his book at her. She raised both eyebrows.

"Look it's the sixth graders on the playground!" she heard Lindsay say. She got up and walked over to the windows. Duncan, Heather, Alejandro, Gwen, Geoff, Bridgett, Lindsay, Trent, Tyler, and Leshawna were all looking out the window.

"There so cool!" Tyler said trying to climb part of the window. Courtney looked out.

"You can hear them." Heather muttered. She was right. Courtney saw two kids, one with black hair in a blue shirt, and the other was black (not tryna be racist, but I need to make a point) and wore a yellow shirt.

"Hatchet, I don't understand how that girl thinks she is better than me." The black hair kid pouted at the kid named, apparently named Hatchet. (Chef)

"Well, Blainley jus thinks she better then everybody Chris." Hatchet muttered crossing his arms. A blonde in a tight red inappropriate dress walked up to them flipping her hair.

"Come help push me on the swings babe, _now_!" she ordered to Chris. Chris sighed a little annoyed.

"Okay babe, be right back Hatchet, I _have _to push Blainley on the swings." He complained. She grabbed his hand harshly and started to pull him towards the swings.

"He gotta mest up girlfriend." Hatchet muttered. Courtney got bored watching so she turned around and walked away. She walked over to the instrument area. Everyone started to leave the windows. Trent walked up to the area.

"Hey. Those are some mean sixth graders, huh?" he asked picking up a guitar.

"Well, yea I guess. I bet if you are nice to them and get to know them then they wont be that bad." She said shrugging. Trent nodded in response and started to strum on the guitar. Courtney picked up the microphone and started to look at it.

"What's this again?" she asked frowning.

"Oh that's a microphone, you sing in it." Trent said smiling. Courtney bit her lip. She thought about if she should sing.

"Hey, lets start a band! Im going to find some people who might be good. You can be on guitar and I will sing." Courtney said jumping up. Trent gave her a big smile. She walked around the classroom. She saw Duncan and walked up to him. She came closer and frowned. He was drawing a dead guy.

"Uhh, Duncan?"

"WHAT FUCKER YOUR GOING TO DIE- oh hey princess, I thought you were someone else." He smirked. She lowered her eyes.

"Well… I was wondering if you wanted to be in a band? Trent is the guitarist and I am the singer."

"Umm… I will be the drummer." He said getting up. (they had little toy drums not real ones, microphones are target fake ones or wal mart whatever, you'll understand if you live in the U.S.A) Courtney smiled and grabbed his hand. He blushed just a bit. She pulled him over to the area. He picked up the toy drums and Courtney looked for someone to play maraca's. She spotted Alejandro.

"Alejandro! Want to play maraca's in our band?"

"Si, it is something I am bien (good, lol) at." Courtney smiled and grabbed his elbow and pulled him towards the area. Heather was already there holding sand scrappers. (What are they called?)

"Okay lets do it!" Duncan said excided. They made a song. Here is how it goes: _GLITTER BOYS ARE COOL YEA YEA WANNA BE WITH YOU YEA YEA CALL ME CUZ ILL BE THERE FOR YOU CALL ME CUZ YEA!_ Got it from Beths audition LOL! They all went to go take a nap. Courtney slept next to Gwen and Duncan. She was just dozing off and Duncan, who was slightly snoring, draped his arm over her back.

Her eyes widened and she gasped. She looked at Duncan and he was lightly breathing and sleeping peacefully. She lowered her eyes and wiggled her back. Bad idea. His hand fell on her butt. She let out a quiet squeal and rolled over. His arm was now on her blanket. She let out an annoyed breath and her bang flew upward for about a second. She picked up his hand and inched her way back on her blanket. She put his arm back.

She sighed out a breath of relief and finally fell asleep. It was the end of the day and everyone was saying goodbye. Courtney and Heather hugged each other.

"Bye Heath!" Courtney said with a big smile.

"Bye Courts!" They hugged again and Heather went off to say bye to Alejandro. Courtney spotted Anne-Maria, Dawn, Scott, Dakota, and Lightning. She walked up to them.

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow!" Courtney said and hugged them all. She waved and walked off. She bumped into Duncan. He steadied her.

"Bye princess." He smirked.

"For tonight." She smiled. They hugged. Courtney waved bye to Duncan and Jesse came to pick her up.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Awesome!" she summed it all up in one word. It was the best day of her life. So far.

**THE END! **** I am sad. Oh well, all stories have to end. Okay, read the new story Its True, Opposites Attract. Thank you sooooo much for reviewing you guys, you are really the best, and this is one of my most popular stories. **** I love you guys even if I don't know you or anything, THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! **


End file.
